


In Zombieland!

by lilolilyrae



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's movies
Genre: F/F, F/M, Haunted Houses, POV First Person, POV Tammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Tammy and her date go to a haunted house, and there are a few surprising get-togethers.





	In Zombieland!

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing straight things? Because I saw a post describing someone's actual experience at a haunted house, and I just thought it fit Tammy and Thomas' dynamic (I totally stole that OC from my HeistWivesKindaJob series btw), with the girls being Debbie and Lou :D 
> 
> The original post is by [Ruby-white-rabbit](http:ruby-white-rabbit.tumblr.com) on [tumblr](http://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/179045968965), it's spoilers for this story tho so I'll link it again in the end :)
> 
>  
> 
> Quick warning: I have absolutely zero experience with themeparks and haunted houses, I'll actually go to Europapark for the first time later this year with a uni group, all I know so far is taken from some YouTube Vlogs and other stories, if I got anything terribly wrong do tell me!

_**POV Tammy** _

* * *

 

 

Thomas comes to my flat just five minutes early, and I'm completely giddy as I see him walk up the stairs to ring the bell.

Noo, I haven't stood there already waiting, nose pressed against the window in anticipation...

Okay so maybe I did. But it's the first real date since we kissed at Leslie's party, I mean we still hung out with the others and saw each other in college, but it's still something entirely different to go to a themepark together, just the two of us.

A real date. At least I hope it is.

 

"Hey!" He smiles, and if I'm not mistaken he's blushing a little... Then he pecks me on the cheek and pulls a buquet of flowers from behind his back- not roses, he must've remembered that I think they're too pomous from when I was drunkenly rambling about it a few weeks ago- but beautiful field flowers in bright colours.

"Thank you" I force out, accepting the flowers and taking a step back into the flat. "I, uh- I should find a vase- just a second, but you can come in, if you want?"

It's stupid, I shouldn't be self-conscious about the flat, it's not like he has never been here before, and my flatmates aren't even around to make any embarrassing comments at the moment.

 

 

We go on one of the roller coasters first, and it's fun, screaming into the wind, but we also can't talk while we're doing that so afterwards it's just as awkward as before... so I decide to be brave and suggest we get ice-cream and then sit down next to the little fairytale lake in the middle of the park.

It turns out to be a good idea, we talk and laugh and it's just like normally when we're hanging out with our friends, except it's just the two of us, and whenever Tom looks at me there's a fluttering feeling in my stomach...

Then Thomas hits himself on the nose with his ice-cream spoon that's just been handed to us while gesticulating telling a story, and we laugh even more as red ice-cream drips down his face.

I quickly grab a paper towel from the booth and help him clean up.

"Thanks" he beams at me. "So, to the fairy land you said? Lead the way!"

I take his hand and do just that.

 

The fairytale-theme is right next to the horror part of the park, so we pass the haunted house on our way to the lake.

"Want to go there later?" Thomas asks.

"I mean, we don't have to- he immediately backpaddles as he sees my aghast expression at the thought of skelettons and whatnot scaring me, but I shake my head.

"We definitely should!" Those houses are never truly scary, anyway, I tell myself.

Plus, it would be the perfect excuse to get closer to Tom when pretending to be scared... Only pretending, of course. No-one should be scared of plastic skeletons.

 

 

I soon come to regret that decision.

Not because anything qould be scary- yet- but because the line to the haunted house is literally longer than the one to the roller coaster.

And while I had the good idea to go to the loo beforehand so I wouldn't have to pee, I still feel the food in my stomach weighing me down... I want to sit somewhere again, not move achingly slow in the line of people squished together...

Thomas seems to feel the same, and he lets me lean onto his side whenever we're forced to stand still for a while. We don't talk, but it's a comfortable silence.

 

 

"Tammy? Tammy Jacobs?"

I turn around and try to place the faces behind me in the line: two girls, a blonde and a brunette, holding hands just like me and Tom, whether out of fear to get separated or more I can't tell.

I think the brunette talked to me, from the way she looks at me expectantly, and-

"Debbie? Is that you? I haven't seen you since-"

"like a year past high-school" Deb laughs. And yes, that's definitely her, my former partner in crime when it came to pulling pranks on teachers and getting away with each and every one of them. She's aged, sure, but her laugh is the same. 

 

"That's Lou" she introduces the blonde, who waves at me and Tom. "My girlfriend."

"Oh! Hi- and uh, that's Tom- we're, uh... Dating?"

I can't help that it's phrased like a question, I know there isn't really any other way to interpret what we're doing, but still... I'm a little insecure. And I never had to put a label on us for anyone else before, so...

"Yes" Tom smiles, and I blush, and he's shaking Debbie's hand while Lou wiggles her eyebrows at me knowingly. Yeah, yeah, one should know whether or not one is dating someone. Whatever.

I want to say something again, but the line moves again and suddenly we're next up to go inside- "Why couldn't you have recognised me earlier? Would have made waiting more fun!" I joke. And then immediately realise what I've said. "Uh- I don't mean-" But Tom just smiles, takes my hand again and says "I get it, talking to an old friend is better than waiting around, no offence taken. Hey, maybe we can all go somewhere together after this, as a double date?"

Grateful for the change in topic, I turn back around to ask Debbie and Lou, but just that moment we're allowed to go in and I have to turn back around to avoid falling... I reach back to hold onto Deb- I hope that  isn't weird, holding her hand when she's also holding her girlfriend's hand and I'm holdig Tom's, but I mean here it's just out of practicality, right?

As we get inside, there's nothing all-too bad at first. A bit too dark for my taste, a few fake-cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, glowing neon-light eyes blinking mechanically on one side... I can do this.

That is, of course, before we meet the actul zombie apocalypse.

 

I think we're more than half-way through already- there've been a few things that made me shiver, lights and noises and- worst of all- actual people dressed as witches and vamoires and a mummy.

I can see how the tunnel is getting brighter towards the end, so it has to be close to the exit...

Relief floods through me, and I nearly smiled when suddenly we're surrounded by them.

I'm too shocked to even scream, it's an actual jumpscare of five zombie-like creatures popping out of the walls, and then just as i get my breathing under control again because I know it's fake, and they can't do anything, they're just ugly faces in the walls of a haunted house- one of them breaks free of the wall and rushes directly past us.

Now I do scream, and in my panic I let go of Debbie's hand- I want to run for the exit, but she's not there, so I blindly reach behind me, find her hand and start running, pulling Thomas alongside and the others after me.

 

As we reach the end of the tunnel, go left and see the exit directly in front of us, I slow down, draw in a breath and turn around to check on the others- only to discover I’m holding the hand of an over six foot tall zombie creature and not a girl my own size.

I scream. 

The zombie immediately lets go of my hand and jumps back as if stabbed.

Tom soothingly strokes my arm as I press myself against his side, trying to get my breathing under control.

It's not real, I tell myself. It's not real, and it's just like how my mom always told me about spiders: they are more afraid of you than you're afraid of them.

 

For a moment, nobody says anything.

Then Lou is cackling from behind us- I turn around, and yes, they're both there, Debbie just looks kind of stunned.

 

"Uh... Guess I should go now?" the zombie asks. It's a girl, I now can hear. "I really only wanted to make sure you wouldn't get lost, I didn't want to scare you _as_  bad..."

"Aw, no, now we want to keep you!" Lou gasps out between laughs, a hand pressed to her side while holding herself up by Deb's shoulder with the other. "That was fucking hilarious! Any way you can get out of here with us without getting in trouble?"

"Uuh-" The poor zombie looks completely stunned, as much as that's possible to see under all of the makeup. 

"No pressure, I'm sure you need to get back to your job." Thomas jumps in, and I shoot him a grateful look. He always seems to know just what to say. "Thanks for holding onto Debbie, though, I'm not sure it would've been easy to find them again in this chaos otherwise."

"Um. You're welcome. But yes I'm still on shift, so..." 

"Well, maybe we'll see you the next time around, then!" Lou pats her on the shoulder as she walks past, dragging Debbie along and making room for the next visitors that are already coming up behind us. Tom looks at me questioningly, and I give him a wobly smile and we keep walking.

The last thing we pass is just a whiz of cold air- harmless but also unexpected, and as anxious as I already am, I startle and nearly fall, Tom holding me upright.

Hell, I'm glad to stand on the outside ground again, out of reach of everything scary.

 

"Sorry I laughed" Lou looks a bit abashed as we join them on the path. "Didn't mean to make fun of you or anything."

Deb probably talked to her, I think. But she still sounds sincere, so...

"It's okay" I'm awkwardly shifting from one leg to the other. What are we supposed to do now? I don't feel like going onto any other rides right now, but I also don't feel like talking...

"Do you guys want to join us for lunch? I'm starving" Debbie announces, and I grin. No rides, and the option to stuff my face with food to avoid talking. Perfect.

 

Afterwards, we do end up going onto another rollercoaster, even collecting a picture of the four of us screaming with our arms thrown up high, hair in the wind.

Then Lou and Debbie excuse themselves- presumably to find a quiet corner to make out in- but not without promising to meet up again for another double date, and me and Tom go onto a few of the slower rides, finishing with the rafting one that gets us as wet as expected, before heading home.

 

Tom drives, and we sit in silence listening to the music.

At a red light, he takes my hand and presses a kiss to my knuckles. I look down, bashfully, and my heart is fluttering again for all the right reasons.

He walks me to the door, and after I open it and turn back around to say goodbye, thinking about whether or not I should initiate something, he leans in for a kiss.

It's perfect, sweet and slow, and we're both smiling as we finally part.

"Good night" he whispers.

A grin spreads over my face as I watch him go.

Despite everything, this day was wonderful: not only have I rediscovered a good friend, I am now also on the best track to having an amazing boyfriend. 

Sometimes, I love my life.

**Author's Note:**

> The original post is by [Ruby-white-rabbit](http:ruby-white-rabbit.tumblr.com) on [tumblr](http://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/179045968965)
> 
> Sarah Paulson (Tammy) is 5'6, Sandra Bullock (Debbie) is 5'7 and Anne Hathaway (Daphne aka Zombie) is 5'8, so not so much of a difference there but maybe zombie-her wears stage heels or something xD yes I researched this shit
> 
> In case you were wondering:  
> Daphne is working in the haunted house because she enjoys not being just the pretty face for a while.  
> Her girlfriend Rose (who, by the way, keeps telling her that she is so much more than a pretty face) is the costume designer there and got her the job.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked this!  
> If anyone asks me to, I might write a follow-up, but no promises!


End file.
